


E come Equilibrio

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Force Bond, Reylo - Freeform, The Force, alfabeto reylo, da nemici a amici, l'equilibrio nella Forza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Kylo Ren si era trovato tante volte davanti al proprio destino e per un attimo provò un'immensa tristezza perché, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non era mai riuscito a vincerlo.E Rey, come lo era stato lui, ormai era intrappolata nel proprio..





	E come Equilibrio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

 

C’era qualcosa di nuovo in Rey. Kylo Ren lo aveva percepito subito, già mentre duellavano. Era ancora più evidente ora, che poteva osservarla con calma, con attenzione. Essere catturato e senza spada laser non era proprio il motivo per cui era venuto su Ahch-To, ma per il momento era meglio stare tranquillo, fino a che la situazione non fosse cambiata a suo vantaggio.

Kylo allora si limitò a studiare Rey mentre attizzava il fuoco, osservava la sua postura, i suoi movimenti, lo sguardo fiero ma ancora così innocente. La Forza era viva intorno a lei. Un guizzante scintillio di Luce e, notò subito, anche di Oscurità. Rimase stranamente compiaciuto del precario equilibrio che Rey aveva trovato tra i due Lati. Non soffocava le emozioni come la rabbia, la paura, la passione. Lei le provava, ma riusciva a non lasciarsi dominare da esse, non del tutto almeno. Kylo le aveva sentite mentre combattevano sulla spiaggia: lei le portava in sé, ma riusciva a non farsi distrarre...almeno per ora.

Luke aveva ottenuto con lei quello che con Ben era stato un totale fallimento?

Seduto per terra in un angolo con le ginocchia raccolte, Kylo la guardava da un lato nella casetta di pietra. Si appoggiò alla parete e sentì le ferite bruciare, il dolore lacerargli le terminazioni nervose. Era partito alla caccia di Rey senza concedersi nemmeno un attimo di riposo dagli ultimi “insegnamenti” di Snoke. Essi erano ancora freschi sulla sua pelle, ma il dolore fisico non era nulla in confronto allo scempio che aveva subito nella sua mente.

Tirò un respiro tremante, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di non essere stato capace di nasconderlo a dovere. Appoggiò la testa sulle braccia conserte e la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo alle ginocchia. Non c’era nessun bisogno di farle vedere quanto era debole, almeno non più di quanto non lo avesse già fatto.  


Passandosi una mano nei capelli vide Rey girarsi a guardarlo.

Lei gli si avvicinò e quando gli fu di fronte, si abbassò piegandosi sui talloni per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Kylo cercò di non distogliere lo sguardo ma non fu così facile come pensava.

“Devi essere davvero masochista nell’attacarmi sempre quando non sei al tuo massimo ” gli disse Rey impassibile. “Davvero non ti capisco.”

 _ah, che novità_ voleva quasi risponderle.

Rey fece una smorfia prima di porgergli una razione di cibo. “Tieni” gli disse. Lui la guardò incredulo e non si mosse. “Prendila.” sbuffò. “Non c’è nessuna soddisfazione a batterti se sei conciato così”

Kylo corrugò la fronte e le lanciò uno sguardo di sfida “Questo altruismo Jedi che senti ti svantaggia. Non so cosa ti abbia raccontato Skywalker di me, ma dovresti approfittarne.”  
  
Il suo bel viso si oscurò per un attimo, come se l’avesse toccata su di un tasto dolente. _Che cosa ti ha detto mio zio di me...cosa vuole che fai?_ Pensò Kylo, conoscendo benissimo chi era Luke Skywalker e tutto quello che era capace di fare se giustificato da un fine più alto.

Rey s’incupì ancora di più.

 _Strano_ , pensò Kylo è come se…

“Se dovessi fare quello che mi è stato chiesto, dovresti essere tu ad approfittare...” le disse Rey.

“E di cosa?” l’interruppe Kylo Ren “Della pietà tua e di...” _mio zio_ “Skywalker”

“Forse il tuo potente Snoke ti ha mandato qui già ferito per uno scopo.” ribatté subito. Certo non aveva nessun pelo sulla lingua.

“Non parlare di cose che non conosci.” Le rispose Kylo cercando di tagliare corto.

“Forse vuole liberarsi di te. Forse spera che ci combattiamo fino alla morte, tutti e tre. Sarebbe una bella mossa.” disse Rey come nulla fosse.

“Il Leader Snoke è saggio e…” cominciò a dire automaticamente.

“Però ti ha mandato qui un po' svantaggiato, non trovi?” lo stuzzicò Rey “I tuoi scagnozzi non sono durati molto."

Kylo sentì la rabbia e l’indignazione crescergli dentro. Non tanto per le parole di Rey e di come aveva insultato la sua scorta, ma per il malcelato dubbio che anche lui, per Snoke, era una pedina sacrificabile. Esattamente come gli altri Cavalieri di Ren.

“Tu invece hai molta fiducia nel tuo nuovo Maestro, vero? Ti ha accolto a braccia aperte immagino…” le disse, sapendo di aver poche possibilità di sbagliare.

Rey lo trafisse con lo sguardo. _Ah! Pensavi anche stavolta di aver trovato un padre? Povera mercante di rottami! A lui non è mai interessato neanche del suo stesso nipote…_

“Smettila!” gridò lei alzandosi di scatto.

 _eh?_ Kylo alzò la testa e la guardò dritto negli occhi. Che cosa stava succedendo? Lei non gli stava leggendo la mente, eppure…

 _No, non può essere..._ Pensò Kylo.

Serrò la bocca e la pelle dei suoi guanti scricchiolò, tanto stava stringendo i pugni. Rey lo guardava con un’apparente aria serena, ma sentiva che sotto c’era dell’altro. Era nervosa e aveva una strana paura, del tipo che si prova prima di dover ammettere qualcosa che non si vorrebbe.

“Ren. Tu…?”

Kylo si stupì del fatto che si accorse che era la prima volta che lo chiamava per... _nome_? Era quello il suo nome, sì. Ma nella sua bocca somigliava tanto al nome che gli fu dato alla nascita...

Rey non continuò la domanda, ma non distolse lo sguardo e la Forza divenne improvvisamente elettrica tra loro. Kylo aveva già provato questa sensazione, ma la situazione era completamente opposta. Non erano in una casetta riscaldati da un caldo fuoco, ma erano nella fredda notte artificiale di Starkiller.

Come quella volta, sentivano entrambi la sconcertante sensazione di guardarsi gli uni attraverso gli occhi dell’altro, in una strana e sgradita intimità. Le loro menti si sfioravano e sembrava che la Forza stessa ne fosse il fautore, in modo da poter unire le due essenze contrapposte di cui era formata e che albergavano così distintamente in loro.

Un equilibrio che neanche Luke Skywalker in tutti i suoi anni di studi, avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere.

E invece per loro, era semplice come respirare. Kylo vide Rey cercare di dire qualcosa tra le labbra tremanti. Probabilmente anche lei, aveva realizzato che questo rendeva i loro destini legati indissolubilmente, che lo volessero o no.

Kylo si era trovato tante volte davanti al proprio destino. Per un attimo provò un'immensa tristezza perché, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non era mai riuscito a vincerlo.

Rey, come lo era stato lui, ormai era intrappolata nel proprio..

“Rey…” si ritrovò a dire.

Lei si girò di scatto, ma non verso di lui, ma in direzione della porta. Luke Skywalker li aveva finalmente degnati della sua presenza..

Aveva un'aria severa, ma li guardò ugualmente entrambi con un misto di pietà e stupore.

“Voi due.” disse senza preamboli. “Venite con me.”  
  
Kylo serrò i denti. Non ci voleva molto per capire dove volesse portarli. Quando aveva sorvolato quella dannata isola aveva visto un'unica cosa diversa da terra e sassi...  
  
_L’albero della Forza_  
  
_Cos…?_ Kylo dimenticò per un attimo Luke e guardò Rey come se fosse la prima volta in vita sua. Aveva sentito il suo pensiero come se fosse uno dei propri. Gli occhi tormentati con cui lo guardò ne furono la conferma.

Ripensò velocemente alla conversazione avvenuta prima che entrasse Luke. _Che stupido!_ Lui aveva proiettato i suoi pensieri liberamente incredulo del fatto che Rey avesse modo di captarli, dato che lui non percepiva nulla dei suoi. Rey non poteva aver imparato a schermare la sua mente in un tempo così breve e senza niente tradisse questa capacità! Ma evidentemente era in errore.

 _Questo è il legame_ si sentì sussurrare nella testa.  


Il legame nella Forza, ma certo. E in qualche modo Rey l'aveva capito prima di lui. Poteva essere peggio? Cos'altro sapeva lei di cui ignorava l'esistenza? Kylo pensò davvero di poter scoppiare a ridere dall'assurdità di quella situazione. Il destino, come aveva imparato da tempo, aveva un pessimo senso dell'umorismo.

"Andiamo." ripeté Luke, impaziente.

Entrambi si scambiarono un’occhiata. Si poteva dire un’occhiata d’intesa? Forse...  
L’unica cosa certa è entrambi pensarono:

_Kriff!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ho provato a immaginare questa fic proprio nel mezzo di due situazioni spoiler che già abbiamo su Gli ultimi Jedi. La prima è l'arrivo di Kylo e dei Cavalieri di Ren su Ahch-To ( e la loro sconfitta) e poi la descrizione di un'esplosione di una delle capanne sull'isola provocata da Luke per impedire una conversazione tra Rey e Kylo. Io non sono tra quelli che credono che sia sui genitori di Rey o simile, ma credo sia sulla Forza e su qualunque destino voglia legare Rey e Kylo insieme. Beh, ovviamente questa è la mia idea generale.  
> All'inizio pensavo di chiuderla proprio con l'esplosione, ma credo che concluderla un minuto o un'ora prima sia molto meglio, perché così il focus è solo su Rey e Kylo. Grazie per aver letto fino a qui! (anche perché questa fic è venuta un po' più lunga del dovuto) Ciao!^^


End file.
